Nutty
Nutty es uno de los personajes principales de Happy Tree Friends. Biografia Nutty es una ardilla de color verde claro con una marca en forma de diamante de color amarillo con una cola grande y enrrulada que se mueve cuando esta emocionado. Nutty tiene una adicción a los caramelos y a cualquier cosa azucarada. Lleva dos paletas en la cara, una manzada de caramelo en la cabeza y un baston de caramelo en su pecho, los cuales usa como si fueran su vestimenta, como se ve en Chew Said a Mouthful, aunque a veces esto cambia. En su episodio debut Nuttin' Wrong with Candy, el caramelo pegado a su pelaje se cae, siendo esta la primera vez que se lo ve sin caramelo en su cuerpo. Es evidente que en sus ojos tiene ambliopía o tiene un ojo vago, ya que casi siempre esta mirando hacia abajo y se cae cada vez que ve hacia otro lugar. Como resultado de su enorme consumo de azucar, a menudo es hiperactivo, nervioso y se ríe más de lo que habla (algunas veces incluso se ríe mientras está muriendo). La primera vez que habló fue en As You Wish, donde dice que desea una deliciosa paleta. A veces hecha espuma por la boca cuando se le priva del azucar. Como se ve en False Alarm Episode, puede enloquecer luego de varias horas sin dulces. Tambien se muestra que si pierde una adicción, rapidamente obtiene otra, dando a entender que tiene una personalidad adictiva. Incluso se entristece luego de que se la acaban los dulces. Nutty hará cualquier cosa para obtener los dulces que busca. Si no obtiene lo que busca se vuelve muy irritable. Nutty come otros tipos de comidas, pero eso es muy raro (por ejemplo el come panqueques en Concrete Solution, aunque les agrega mucha miel). Una vez, incluso les compro dulces a Shifty y Lifty. Nutty generalmente es presentado en episodios que involucran dulces. El amor de Nutty por los dulces lo ha conducido a menudo a su muerte y a la de los demás, pero su personalidad hiperactiva lo ha hecho uno de los personajes más memorables de la serie. Nutty se preocupa más por los dulces que por sus amigos. En Party Animal, empuja a Flaky (quien estaba teniendo una alergia) para comerse los chocolates para la fiesta. En A Sucker for Love, trata de robarle una paleta a Cub. En Chew Said a Mouthful robó una camilla que tenía a Toothy herido solo para obtener un rompemuelas. En Concrete Solution, se roba una bolsa de azucar de la Cafeteria, y en Sweet Ride persigue a Cuddles para obtener su helado. El parece no tener sentido común, lo que suele llevarlo a la muerte. Sus muertes generalmente involucran su boca, ser empalado, ser aplastado, ser partido, destrozado o problemas respiratorios. Los únicos episodios donde sobrevivió fueron Nuttin' but the Tooth, I Get a Trick Out of You, Out of Sight, Out of Mime,'' Mime to Five, A Change of Heart, In a Jam, ''Milk Pong, Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode, ''Something Fishy y los HTF Breaks Bite Sized, ''Youtube Live Episode y Claw '' Episodios de Nutty Muertes Famosas *Nuttin' Wrong with Candy *A Sucker For Love *Icy You *Concrete Solution *Chew Said a Mouthful *Double Whammy *As You Wish *Party Animal *Swelter Skelter Roles de Protagonista #Nuttin' Wrong with Candy #Nuttin' But the Tooth #Sweet Ride #Icy You #Nutty's Party Smoochie #Concrete Solution #Chew Said a Mouthful #A Sucker For Love #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode #Milk Pong Roles como Secundario #Class Act #Remains to be Seen #Stealing the Spotlight #Youtube Live Episode #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Take a Hike #Dunce Upon a Time #See What Develops #Aw, Shucks! #A Sight For Sore Eyes #Wipe Out! #Easy Comb, Easy Go #In a Jam #Double Whammy Parte 1 #The Carpal Tunnel of Love #Swelter Skelter #Random Acts of Silence #All Work and No Play Roles de Aparición #Out of Sight, Out of Mime (solo en el DVD) #I Get a Trick Out of You #From Hero to Eternity #Party Animal #Ipso Fatso #Who's to Flame? #As You Wish #A Change Of Heart #Mime to Five #Wrath of Con #Something Fishy #By the Seat of Your Pants HTF Break #Happy New Year #Bite Sized #Claw Ocupaciones #Actor de Navidad - Class Act #Almacenero - See What Develops #Músico - In a Jam #Estudiante - Something Fishy Número de Muertes *'Cuddles''' - 2 ("Concrete Solution", "Class Act") *'Giggles' - 1 ("Class Act") *'Toothy' - 3 ("Concrete Solution", "Chew Said a Mouthful", "Class Act") *'Lumpy' - 3 ("Concrete Solution", "A Sucker For Love" (En la imaginación de Nutty), "Class Act") *'Petunia' - 2 ("False Alarm Episode", "Class Act") *'Handy' - 1 ("Class Act") *'Sniffles' - 1 ("Class Act") *'Pop' - 1 ("Class Act") *'Cub' - 2 ("Concrete Solution", "Class Act") *'Flaky' - 2 ("Concrete Solution", "Class Act") *'Mole' - 2 ("False Alarm Episode", "Class Act") *'Disco Bear' - 2 ("Chew Said a Mouthful", "Class Act") *'Russell' - 2 ("Concrete Solution", "Class Act") *'Lifty' - 2 ("False Alarm Episode", "Class Act") *'Shifty' - 2 ("False Alarm Episode", "Class Act") *'Mime' - 2 ("Concrete Solution", "Class Act") *'Cro-Marmot' - 2 ("Concrete Solution", "Class Act") *'Flippy' - 0 *'Evil Flippy' - 1 ("Class Act") *'Splendid' - 1 ("Class Act") *'Lammy'- 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' - 1+ ("Concrete Solution", "Class Act") *'Others' - 0 Trivia *Nutty es el primer personaje en morír en la serie de TV. *Luego de que Nutty muere en A Sight for Sore Eyes, Russell confunde su ojo con su lente de contacto. El hecho de que Russell vea la cola de la cometa como si estuviera hecha de dulces, puede ser una evidencia de que Nutty ve todo como si fueran dulces por culpa de sus ojos. *El ojo vago de Nutty cambia de posiciones varias veces en los episodios. *La mayoria de las cosas que tiene siguen el patron de los bastones de caramelo (como su tabla de surf en Wipe Out y las patas de su cama en Chew Said a Mouthful). *En Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode, cuando Nutty sale del centro de rehabilitación ya no tiene su ojo vago, probablemente se deba a una condicion fisica causada por el consumo de azucar. *Los ojos de Nutty, a diferencia de otros personajes, no tienen forma de Pac-Man. *Nutty tiene Heterochromia (ojos de diferente color), teniendo un ojo negro y otro verde. *Nutty es el personaje que más tratamientos medicos ha tenido. *Nutty es uno de los tres personajes que ha matado a Cro-Marmot, los otros son Lumpy y Giggles. *Su ratio de supervivencia es de 32,5%. *En la serie de TV es de 10,6%, haciendolo el segundo personaje con el ratio de supervivencia más bajo. *En la serie de TV Lumpy, Flaky, Russell, Toothy, Mime, The Mole y Giggles aparecieron en todos sus roles protagonicos. *Es el único personaje principal que ha matado a Splendid hasta ahora. *El realizo la mayor cantidad de muertes, matando a todos (Excepto a Lammy y Mr. Pickles), incluido él y Generic Tree Friends, en Class Act. *El ha interactuado con todos los personajes, excepto Mime y Mr. Pickles. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes que rara vez sobreviven Categoría:Ardillas Categoría:Personajes Verdes